Une part de lumière
by The Raidak
Summary: Pour mener à bien ses plans, le maléfique sorcier Rothbart créer un monstre redoutable nommé Thrax. Mais que se passerait-il si ce dernier commençait à avoir des sentiments pour la princesse Odette ? [Thrax/Odette]
1. Chapitre 1

**Une part de lumière**

 **FOR ENGLISH-SPEAKING READERS: All the songs of _Swan Princess_ are taken from the French version of the film. Don't be surprised if the words are not the same.**

 **Je ne possède ni Swan Princess (Richard Rich), ni Osmosis Jones (Warner Bros.)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Il était une fois, un roi du nom de William qui régnait sur un vaste et puissant royaume. Et pourtant, il était triste, car il commençait à vieillir et n'avait pas d'enfant pour hériter de son trône. Et puis, heureusement, une fille vint à naître. Une princesse à qui l'on donna le nom d'Odette.

Des rois et des reines des quatre coins du monde vinrent offrir des présents à l'enfant. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvait la reine Uberta qui était veuve et son jeune fils le prince Derek. C'est à ce moment-là que William et Uberta eurent la même idée : on ferait en sorte que Derek et Odette passent leur vacances d'été ensemble dans l'espoir qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre et que les deux royaumes soient unis.

Mais à l'insu de tous, un autre plan se dessinait, celui du malfaisant enchanteur Rothbart. La naissance de Odette ne le préoccupait aucunement car il s'apprêtait à usurper le royaume de William en recourant à un art illicite. Mais juste avant qu'il ne passe à l'action, le Roi William le fit arrêter et les pouvoirs de Rothbart furent engloutis par les ténèbres. Le peuple réclamait sa mise à mort. Mais le roi ne fît que le bannir.

« Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, William ! Un jour, je retrouverai tous mes pouvoirs ! Je te jure que tout ce que tu possèdes et tout ce que tu aimes, sera enfin à moi ! »

Mais avec le temps, on oublia les menaces de Rothbart tous les espoirs se tournèrent vers ce merveilleux été où Derek et Odette se rencontreraient.

Huit années s'écoulèrent. Mais alors que Odette et Derek apprenaient difficilement à vivre ensemble, Rothbart lui, conservait toujours son désir de s'emparer du royaume de William. Il avait passé toutes ces années à mettre au point des stratégies via de nouvelles formules magiques et autres expériences qui ne faisaient qu'échouer. Du moins, jusqu'à cette nuit.

Rothbart et son assistante travaillaient tard dans leur repaire secret. Le sorcier maléfique composa un mélange d'étranges produits dans un chaudron dont le contenu liquide brillait d'un vert éclatant.

« Bien. Il ne me reste plus maintenant qu'à ajouter la touche finale. » Dit Rothbart.

Rothbart s'éloigna de quelques pas du chaudron et leva ses mains, s'apprêtant une fois de plus à faire usage de sa magie.

« Le sort de vie. Et ensuite, j'aurai réussi à créer le plus fort, le plus dangereux et le plus loyal des fidèles guerrier-serviteur. »

En jetant son sort, le liquide dans le chaudron passa du vert au un rouge flashy accompagné d'une fumée mauve envahissant presque toute la pièce. L'assistante de Rothbart, se cacha derrière la cape de son maître dans la crainte. Le sorcier s'approcha du chaudron mais s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'une forme en sortit.

« Oui ! Ça y est, enfin ! » S'exclama Rothbart avec une énorme satisfaction. « Après toutes ces années d'échecs, j'y suis enfin parvenu. Admirer mon chef-d'œuvre que rien ni personne ne pourra arrêter. »

Une fois que l'étrange figure était debout, toute la substance liquide qui le recouvrait se retira de son corps en coulant jusqu'à ses pieds. Laissant ainsi apparaître un monstre humanoïde à la peau rouge, aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux jaunes brillant. L'une des griffes au bout de ses doigts se mit à briller alors qu'il leva la main gauche jusqu'à son visage, lui permettant de se révéler à son créateur.

« Attention, j'suis contagieux. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Des années plus tard.

Le jeune prince Derek et la princesse Odette viennent d'atteindre l'âge adulte, et le temps laissa place a des sentiment nouveaux. Après un merveilleux bal, Derek annonça les préparatifs du mariage. Mais avant, Odette demanda à Derek qu'elle était la raison de ses sentiments. Ayant été pris de court à cette question, le prince lui répondit qu'elle est très belle. Mais malgré ce compliment, il avoua que c'est la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Odette refusa alors le mariage, par déception de n'être aimée que pour sa beauté et non pas manque pour tout ce qu'elle était.

Toutes ces années de préparations ne furent qu'un triste échec.

Plus tard, le roi William, Odette, accompagnés de leur escorte, repartirent à leur royaume. La route du chemin retour fut longue. La nuit commençait à tombée et le ciel était recouvert de nuages épais.

Un peu plus loin, sur le chemin de la forêt, le sorcier Rothbart, accompagné de sa créature Thrax, attendait le passage du roi et de sa fille.

« Et rappelle toi de cela, Thrax : je ne veux aucun survivant, pas même le roi. C'est ta première leçon pour me prouver ta valeur, alors ne me déçoit pas. » Ordonna Rothbart.

« Avec le plus grand des plaisirs, maître. » Répondit Thrax avec un sourire sadique.

Rothbart aperçut le carrosse de William au loin.

« Le jour est venu, William. Tout ce que tu possèdes et tout ce que tu aimes, va être enfin à moi. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le carrosse, William et Odette discutèrent

« Odette, je ne te comprend pas. Après tout, que voulais-tu que Derek te dises ? » Demanda William.

« Je voulais juste être sûre qu'il puisse m'aimer pour ce que je suis vraiment. » Répondit Odette.

Tout à coup, le carrosse s'arrêta brusquement. Intrigué, le roi William sortit jeter un œil dehors. À plusieurs mètres devant eux, se dressait un individu portant une cape grise entrouverte qui laissait une partie de son torse apparente, alors que sa capuche cachait tout de son visage.

Thrax leva lentement la tête pour révéler ses yeux jaunes scintillants au roi William avant de lui lancer un sourire maléfique.

« Roi William. » Dit Thrax avant de lever l'une de ses griffes. « Vous avez le bonjour de Rothbart. »

Tout à coup, Thrax se jeta à l'assaut des soldats du roi et les tua tous à l'aide de ses longues griffes brûlantes comme du fer.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Odette, très angoissée.

« Odette, surtout reste à l'intérieur et ne sort sous aucun prétexte. » Dit William.

Mais juste au moment où le roi finit sa phrase, Thrax arriva de derrière et prit le roi par le cou avant de le tuer d'une manière atroce. De là où elle se tenait, Odette n'aperçut que la silhouette et les yeux jaunes de Thrax brillant dans l'obscurité. Prise de panique, la princesse sortie de l'autre côté du carrosse et prit la fuite dans la forêt.

Courant à travers les arbres, Odette pleurait pour la mort de son père, mais elle était aussi angoisser par ce monstre qui l'avait tué. À un moment donné, Odette changea de direction en prenant celle du royaume de Derek. Mais alors qu'elle regarda derrière elle voir si personne ne la suivait, elle se cogna contre quelque chose… ou plutôt, contre quelqu'un.

Une autre silhouette encapuchonnée lui bloqua la route. Cette fois-ci, c'était Rothbart lui-même.

« Chère princesse. C'est une joie immense de vous rencontrer. » Dit-il avec un mauvais sourire.

Odette recula et se cogna encore contre quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus grand ce coup-ci. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux pour voir Thrax lui jetant le même sourire sadique que son maître.

« Salut, baby ! »

Rothbart jeta un sort sur Odette qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Thrax la rattrapa dans ses bras et la porta.

« Magnifique. Tout c'est exactement passé comme je l'avais prévu. » Dit Rothbart avant de rire comme un maniaque.

Thrax observa la princesse inconsciente qu'il portait dans ses bras. Il fut éblouit par la beauté de celle-ci.

« Bien. Ne traînons pas. Retournons immédiatement au château abandonné avant les premiers rayons de lune. »

Alors que Rothbart lui parlait, Thrax ne l'écoutait pas. Il était concentré sur Odette. Durant cet instant, plus aucune envie meurtrière n'envahissait l'esprit de Thrax. Il ressentait autre chose à la place, bien qu'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, c'était quelque chose de bon.

« Thrax ! As-tu entendus ce que je t'ai dis ? » Dit Rothbart à haute voix.

« Um… oui, maître. Je vais l'emmener au lac le plus vite possible. » Répondit Thrax.

« Parfait. Et ne traîne pas. »

Thrax se contenta d'obéir à son maître et tous les deux se mirent en marche pour le lac des cygnes.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

 **Ah, au fait, si vous vous demandez pourquoi Thrax ne porte pas ses vêtements classiques, c'est juste parce que j'ai voulu lui donner un look moins anachronique. J'espère que vous comprendrez.**

 **Au passage, je remercie ma grande sœur de m'avoir donné des idées pour ce chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Par une nuit de pleine lune, dans le jardin d'un ancien château abandonné, Rothbart et ses deux complices, Thrax et la sorcière, se tenait au bord d'un grand lac. La sorcière jetait des miettes de pain pour nourrir un magnifique cygne. Rothbart se frotta les mains par satisfaction tout en contemplant le cygne.

« Ne sois pas attristée par le petit sort que je t'ai jeté, Odette. Il ne dure même pas une journée entière. Car dès que la lune apparaît… » Dit Rothbart en s'arrêtant sur sa phrase.

Les rayons de la lune se mettaient à briller sur l'eau en entourant Odette. La magie faisait son œuvre et Odette quitta son apparence de cygne pour reprendre son vrai corps de princesse. Tout ça sous le regard étonné d'une tortue et d'une grenouille bien curieuse.

« Et oui, c'est ce qui se produira chaque nuit. Il faut que tu sois sur le lac bien sûr, et qu'un rayon de lune te touche les ailes. » Explique Rothbart alors qu'Odette sortit de l'eau.

Thrax semblait très mal à l'aise de voir le terrible malheur auquel été confronter la princesse. Mais il essaya de balayer ses sentiments loin de son esprit.

« Ah Odette, sache que ce genre de chose ne m'apporte aucun plaisir. Enfin, ça m'amuse un peu. Mais ce que je veux vraiment, c'est le royaume de ton père ! »

« Prenez-le ! Vous en avez le pouvoir. » Dit Odette en se retournant vers le sorcier.

« Non. J'ai déjà essayé ça. Ce qu'on obtient par le vol, on passe ensuite toute sa vie à se battre pour le garder. » Dit Rothbart avant de faire usage de sa magie.

Le sorcier changea tout le monde dans une tenue plus élégante et transforma en même temps l'environnement du lieu en un château où tout le monde s'inclina devant eux.

« Mais si par bonheur j'épousais l'unique héritière du trône, nous régnerions sur le royaume de ton père. Et alors nous serions roi et reine. Tu vois ? »

« Alors ça jamais ! » Répondit Odette. Et tout autour d'eux redevint normal.

Odette s'en alla pour rentrer chez elle.

« Où vas-tu donc ? » Demande Rothbart alors qu'Odette s'en allait. « Dès que le clair de lune disparaîtra, tu redeviendras un cygne, et ce où que tu sois. »

Odette fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et s'effondra en larme.

« D'ailleurs, ne songe même pas à essayé de t'échapper tant que tu as ta forme ordinaire. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris soin de créer Thrax, mon monstre. Il sera chargé de surveiller les alentours du lac, toi y compris. Et je peux être sûr de lui faire confiance pour accomplir à bien sa tâche. Chose que Thrax m'a prouvé en tuant ton père. »

Ces mots ne firent que blesser encore plus Odette. Ses larmes ne firent qu'augmenter. Rothbart se dirigea ensuite vers Thrax.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Surveille-la et tue tous ceux qui oseraient venir la sauver. Ne me déçois pas. » Lui ordonna Rothbart.

Thrax inclina la tête en signe de compréhension. Après ça, Rothbart repartit avec sa sorcière-assistante. Thrax s'approcha de la princesse en larme.

« Allons ne t'en fais pas, baby. Au fil du temps, tu t'y habitueras. » lui dit-il.

« Comment… comment pouvez-vous osez faire de telle choses, espèce de monstre. » Lui répondit Odette.

« Parce que c'est amusant. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même : ne suis-je pas un monstre après tout ? »

« Et est-ce là tout ce à quoi se résume votre vie ? »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Et va donc traîner au bord de la flotte. »

« Je sais que vous ne tuez pas par plaisir. Vous obéissez à Rothbart parce que vous avez peur de lui. »

Par ces mots, Thrax changea de regard.

« Peur ? » Dit-il en s'approchant d'Odette. « Qui te dis que j'ai peur de Rothbart ? Lui qui m'a offert la vie, je lui dois bien ça. Et tu veux savoir ce qui me rend encore plus fort que lui ? Rothbart pense incarner la peur mais en vérité, la peur c'est MOI ! MOI ET MOI SEUL ! »

« Peu importe ce que vous êtes, je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

Thrax saisit Odette par le cou et la menaça avec une de ses longues griffes chauffantes. Il la regarda avec un visage remplit de colère.

« T'as beaucoup de crans pour une princesse. Tu pourras essayer de me résister aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, mais on voit que tu n'as pas idée du danger que tu cours avec moi. Réfléchis bien sur tes paroles avant de chercher à me provoquer. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? » Dit-il d'un ton très menaçant.

Odette sanglotait, plus par peur que par douleur. Thrax finit par la lâcher et s'éloigna à quelque pas d'elle. En voyant Odette s'effondrée en larmes, Thrax se rendit compte de son geste violent sur elle. Son regard s'adoucit alors que toute sa colère disparue pour ne laisser qu'un remord. Il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Il n'est pas supposé ressentir ce genre de choses.


End file.
